


Bets, Beer and Babes

by ClexaOtaim



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Lesbian Character, Drinking Games, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaOtaim/pseuds/ClexaOtaim
Summary: “There’s a competition at our college and we can’t pick anyone from our dorm and you were the first person I saw, c’mon let’s do this.” (Prompt)AgentReign One-Shot





	Bets, Beer and Babes

Sam was on the phone to her mother who still blathering on about how to do laundry properly, and to make sure she ate real food, not pizza every day. She rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing her move away to college was gonna hit her mother harder than her. To tell the truth, Sam had been ecstatic to be moving away. She’d miss her family, sure, but she couldn’t wait to start living her life and forming her own path in the world. Her dorm roommate was nice, and had helped her move in all her stuff so now Sam was wandering the campus taking it all in, still not quite believing she was really here. She noticed a sign for a café and started walking in that general direction. Saying goodbye to her mother, she hung up the phone and quickened her pace. She could use a good cup of coffee. She was almost there when she felt a body collide with her, knocking her to the ground. As she got up, she came face to face with a tall brunette, with shoulder length auburn hair styled into a long bob smiling goofily at her. 

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Sam chuckled and nodded, checking herself over. “I think so. I’ll survive.”

“Oh thank god! I’m so clumsy, I trip over everything!”

Sam listened to the girl ramble, whilst also looking her over. She was taller than Sam, and paler but her complexion was smooth, and she had hardly any makeup on, she didn’t need it. Her chestnut brown eyes sparked mischievously as she talked, hinting at a naughty side. She was quite slender, and was wearing yoga pants and a crop top that teased a view at her formed abs that made Sam blush a little looking at them. She could get used to looking at pretty girls like this every day. 

“So…hey, this might be super weird but there’s this competition going on at that dorm house over there. Rules are you have to be in a team of two but you can’t be from the same dorm, supposed to encourage mingling or some shit, anyways I kinda wanna do the competition, and you’re like the first personal I’ve seen ALL DAY, so you wanna be my partner?”

Sam blinked rapidly. “What?”

The brunette smiled at her again. “It’s just some stupid drinking games and quizzes, you in?”

Chewing her lip thoughtfully, Sam shrugged. “What the hell. Sure.”

If it were possible the girl smiled even wider. “Yes! I’m Alex, by the way.”

Sam giggled. “Sam.”

She let Alex lead her towards the dorm house which was alive with noise. Drunk college students were everywhere, people making out in corners, music blaring from several speakers and in the middle of the room was a pool table, which Sam groaned at when she saw the game. Beer pong. She sucked at beer pong. 

“Hey! Hey, Sara! I’m entering! Got myself a partner!”

A drop dead gorgeous blonde tossed her hair lazily and smirked at them. “Sure thing, Danvers, I’ll put you down for next game!”

Alex nodded and bounded off towards the kitchen, leaving Sam where she was, watching the rather aggressive game of beer pong play out. The blonde Alex had called to…Sara…sauntered over to her.

“So….Alex roped you into this, huh? You got a name, sweetness?”

Sam shifted uneasily on her feet; the other woman’s intense blue eyes making her feel more than a little hot under the collar. She was hot. “S-Sam.”

Sara cocked her head to one side, biting her lip suggestively. “Sam. That’s cute.”

“Hey, hey, hands off! She’s my partner, Sara, get your own!” Alex had come back, thrusting a red solo cup full of beer at Sam. 

“Easy now, Danvers, can’t blame me for saying hello to your new friend” She winked at Sam, making her blush “she’s a hottie.”

Alex grinned. “I know. But I saw her first. You can’t have all the pretty ones, Sara.”

Sam giggled at the ridiculousness of it all. There’d been hardly any gay community back home, and now she’d been at college for less than a day and two women were already fighting over her. Sara punched Alex in the shoulder lightly. 

“Damn, Danvers, who lit a fire under you today? How about we make a bet?”

Alex narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Oh yeah? What are the stakes?”

“You and Sam take me and Lucy on in the next game. If I win, I get to take Sam on a date.”

Sam reddened for what felt like the 50th time that day. “Um…what?”

Sara smirked at her. “So, Danvers, what do you think?”

Alex crossed her arms. “And if I win?”

Sara thought for a minute, then snapped her fingers. “You get to text anyone in my contacts anything you like.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open. “Oh we are so on. I can’t wait to see your face when I text Nyssa…or your dad!”

“We’ll see. I’ll go set the table up. Lucy! Let’s go!”

Alex grabbed Sam and led her over to the other end of the table, and started setting up their cups. Sam sidled up to her and whispered.

“I hope you’re good at this game. I suck at beer pong.”

Alex waved her away. “You’ll be fine. I won’t let Sara whisk you away.”

Sam melted a little at that. “Well...thank you. I think.”

As Alex and Sara finished setting up, a girl stood in the middle and started to explain the rules. A crowd had started to gather, and Sam suddenly felt very nervous but Alex noticed her biting her lip, and squeezed her hand. 

“It’s just a game. Stupid college fun. Just relax and enjoy.”

“Okay, lads and ladies! Last game of the day! Sara Lance and Lucy Lane vs. Alex Danvers and…”

“Sam Arias.”

“Sam Arias! This is truth, dare or drink! The rules are simple! We’ve all played truth or dare, we know how it works. One player asks one of their opponents truth or dare. If they pick truth, they get asked something and have to answer truthfully! If they don’t want to answer, they get one shot at their opponent’s cups. If they miss, then they have to drink one of their own cups as forfeit. Simple, right?”

Some yelled from the crowd “No!” followed by some giggles and rolling of eyes. The ‘announcer’ carried on.

“If they answer their truth, they get two shots at their opponent’s cups. Now if they pick dare, they have to do it. If they cannot, they have to drink one of their opponent’s cups – but the opponent gets to choose! Alright ladies, let’s get started! First, let’s have Danvers and Lance up here for rock, paper, scissors to decide who starts!”

With Sara winning rock, paper, scissors, the game began. She locked eyes with Sam. “Okay, cutie, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

A victorious smile appeared on her face. “Have you ever been with a girl?”

The crowd went wild. Sam smirked. “Well, duh. Girls are the best.”

Sara’s mouth was open in shock. Alex laughed. “Give me those balls. Time to start some drinking.”

She landed one in a cup near Lucy’s, a pretty girl with lush green eyes, and a hairstyle similar to Alex’s. She scowled and started drinking it. Alex giggled and looked at Sara.

“Truth or dare, Lance?”

Sara’s eyes blazed. “Bring it on, give me a dare.”

“I dare you to…do a body shot off Lucy.”

Sara scoffed. “Please. That’s my Friday night. Come here, babe.”

Lucy smirked, and grabbed a nearby bottle of tequila. Sam’s mouth got dry and she watched Sara lick tequila off Lucy’s abs. Why were all the girls here so damn toned?

Lucy then also decided to go after Sam. “Okay, newbie, first time you ever masturbated?”

Sam choked and quickly grabbed a ball out of Alex’s hand. She aimed for a cup near Lucy but completely missed and sighing disappointedly started drinking one of the cups of beer nearest to her. Ugh. It was warm, flat and tasted disgusting. She chugged it quickly and threw the cup away. She was ready for a fight now. 

“Sara, truth or dare?”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Truth.”

“How many people have you slept with?”

She grinned, biting her tongue between her teeth. “More people than I care to admit, sweetness.”

Sam put her hands on her hips. “That’s not a number.”

“Fine. Probably around 20, 30. Wanna make it 31 tonight?”

Sam rolled her eyes. The game progressed on for another 20 minutes, with more silly dares, and several uncomfortable truths being revealed and some completely ignored. It was drawing to a close, and both teams were evenly matched. Sam and Lucy had pretty much given up at this point, but Alex and Sara were still at war, the bet fresh in mind. Sam’s head was starting to spin from all the alcohol, and Lucy looked like she was about to fall asleep. They both only had one cup left standing. It was Alex’s turn, and she was in a difficult situation. Sara had done every dare thrown her way, and she was no prude when it came to truths so Alex was desperately trying to think of some way she could make her forfeit. Sam smirked, an idea, albeit a naughty one, coming to mind. She pushed herself in front of Alex, pushing her ass into Alex’s crotch, and wrapping Alex’s arms around her waist. 

“Sam, what are you doing?”

“Just trust me. You wanna win don’t you?”

Taking the ball off her, she grinned at Sara. “Sara, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“Hmmm…well I’ll be your number 31 tonight…if you share me with Alex.”

Sara scoffed. “I don’t share.”

Her eyes widened as she realised what she’d said. With a little help from Alex guiding her, Sam’s ball was already gliding through the air and landed with a splash straight into Sara’s last cup. She growled in frustration as she downed it. After the cheers and madness from the crowd had died down, Sara made her way over to them.

“Well played, Danvers. She’s a keeper.”

Alex grinned. “Give me your phone now."

Groaning, Sara handed it over, and Alex started typing, a look of pure glee on her face. "Oh, this is the best day of my life."

She handed it back to Sara who quickly read what Alex had done and paled. "You didn't!"

"Had to be done."

"Had to be done?! You just texted my sister asking her not to forget condoms! She's gonna beat my ass!"

Alex clutched her side, laughing. "Don't worry, I did write oops wrong person afterwards."

"Oh yeah, so much better."

"Hey we won fair and square. Better luck next time, buddy.”

Sara laughed and shrugged, glancing at Lucy who was yawning. “I’m plenty lucky. See you around, ladies.”

She smiled and picked Lucy up, kissing her softly on the cheek before taking her home. Sam smiled at the adorable act from such a tough act. 

“That was really fun. Thanks, Alex.”

“Yeah. You wanna do it again some time?”

Sam chuckled. “Maybe. But dinner, I’ll definitely be up for. Call me.”

Kissing Alex gently, she giggled and skipped away back to her dorm, leaving Alex speechless in the corridor. She looked wordlessly at the red solo cup Sam had left in her hand, a phone number written on the side and grinned. Damn, college was gonna be fun.


End file.
